dreamlessprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery
"If that's what makes you happy, why shouldn't I love it too?" Mystery '''is a blind, young amnesiac Nightmare found by Nana in the shores of Mira Bay, four months before the beginning of Silent Prince and God of Darkness. During Of Bright Smiles, he moves in Daybreak Coast with Shiro and Shintaro, then to Nightfall Castle with Chaos after he takes the throne in Betrayal of Shadows. One of the three main characters, along with Chaos and Haruka, Mystery is the youngest member of the trio, and is always ready to lend them a hand. The Nightmare boasts exceptional strength and agility, despite his inability to use any powers until his showdown with Destiny, and wields the clock hand-sword Kokoroe. Embracing the Darkness Venom in Banishing the Light, Mystery's destructive strength shows during the entirety of Part: 3, where he takes on entire armies of Dreams on his own. Appearance '''Mystery has light skin with a yellow tint and large gold eyes. His short blonde hair frames his face, with his thick bangs mostly conceiling one eye and flaring upward. On his navel is a golden spade Jewel, a fake replica of Binding Gold, and he has purple nails. Being a Nightmare, he also has small purple wings and a long pointed tail. He is about 180cm tall, but always wears boots with 10cm platforms. During Of Bright Smiles, he is depicted wearing a variation of the TeamX uniform, with his hood covering his Seed horns. Personality Despite his lack of memory, Mystery is an outgoing, most times childish young boy who doesn't let his issues get to him. Extremely altruistic and open-minded, he would and did put his life on the line to protect people he didn't even know about before. Though he can be very naive at times, he knows he can rely on Chaos to handle discussions and stop him from getting involved in unnecessary ordeals. With a love for fun, and unable to stay still, he could be considered the antithesis to the sapphire-haired prince's cold, serious demeanor. Nonetheless, he manages to get perfectly along with him and Haruka, who happens to be very similar to him in many ways. He might at times speak like a child, puffing his cheeks when one refuses to play with him. Truly the opposite of Darkness, he struggled to deal with his memories of him flowing back, and making him realize who he really was. Chronology The 2999th Seed Subject 2999 having destroyed the world of Clock just as planned, the Cycle moved to its 3000th, and final ring. We had plans for the young, new Chaos Embodiment, whose Jewel according to our calculations was the perfect vessel for The Destroyer. We had made the most of the past 2999 Seeds, and the Binding Gold, broken and reclaimed so many times, had collected just about enough Mystery to secure the true and final end of the Cycle, the Wish Seal decaying at an unbelievably fast pace. Taking consideration of these incredibly favorable conditions, all we needed to do was wait for the Chaos to create the universe anew, perhaps even speed up the process by finding a way to make his Seed even stronger. Born from the darkest fears of its vessel, we chose to take advantage of this trait and sow the worst possible nightmares into the boy's head, so that our last Mystery, born from those, would have been strong enough to cut down anyone who dares oppose our plan. With all of this in mind, we knew who the perfect candidate for this job was. Refusing to even wear our own uniform, member Royal Light was certainly the most enigmatic in our ranks, and would not have had any issue seeing the task done. Alas, he was not as empty a shell as supervisor had envisioned. Finding himself attached to the young boy, the hostage was turning out to be more of an issue than a tool for us to use; as a consequence we decided it would just have been best to dispose of him. However, we did not have the means to contrast his strength and do that, and that aforementioned strength was something we absolutely could not have afforded to give up on. '' ''While our original goal was to erase the young man's memories, our technology sadly did not have any effect on him. We found that using our prototype weapon, Codename Dragon, was the best course of action. The poison functioned as intended, the young Seed's eyes and ears were deceived as he saw his year-long friend distance himself and forget him, only to leave him despite his pleas not to. As we took our hopefully unaware member back to the ship, Supervisor Two questioned if "acting as puppeteers wasn't just turning us into what we swore to destroy". Relationships *Chaos Kamiri: Category:Major Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Dreamless Sunsetters Category:Nightmare Category:S-Irregular Category:Irregular Category:Card Owner